Teaser: Rise of the witches
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: A sneak peek at the story 'Rise of the witches' I'm working on with Lunaroki and Eltf177. Hope to lure some readers this way Story is at AFF.


She lied on her side on the far edge of a hotel bed. One arm propped under her head, the other plucked at the bedding nervously. Her body tensed when she felt Orrin shift a bit to get more comfortable. _Maybe this was a bad idea,_ she thought to herself.

Two days ago, she was spending her after class hours with him, as she had been doing a lot lately... Was he her boyfriend? Well, some would say yes, others would say no... They hung out... Spend some time together, but they hadn't done anything physical, like kissing and such. Well suddenly he said: "Let's go to the beach" Reluctantly she had agreed and here they were.

They had left after school to make good time and they would be there tomorrow well before any other tourists. She hadn't told her dorm mates where she was going, not that they would mind, less notice, that she was gone. This was a nice getaway from them for her.

But then they stopped for the night and they only had enough money for one room so they had to share. They usually were very comfortable around each other, but once they had entered the room, an air of awkwardness enveloped them and without a word both of them took place on the far side of the bed. Fully clothed, since both of them didn't have any pyjama's with them.

Amanda sighed and turned around, her side started to become numb. Her emerald eyes widened when she found Orrin's grey ones staring into hers. "You're not comfortable" This was a statement, not a question she noticed. As an answer she just shrugged "Just not used to this..."

"Neither am I" he said and propped his head up, leaning on his elbow. Carefully he caressed her cheek. She kept her gaze down when she felt him inch closer. Suddenly his lips caressed hers and her eyes shot wide open. Her instinct told her to break his nose, but somehow her body had grown numb. She rolled onto her back and he moved along with her, lips still locked together in a shy, careful kiss.

Her arms laid nimbly next to her when she felt him deepen the kiss. She parted her lips for him when she felt his tongue asking for entrance. Her mind went foggy: this was her first kiss, she suddenly realised.

Then she felt something annoying pressed to her leg and suddenly she snapped out of the fog and violently pushed Orrin away "Orrin!?" She yelled "You're having an erection!?"

He pulled away from her abusing fists, holding his hands up in defence "Hey, I'm sorry that my body acts in a natural way..."

"EW!"

"Oh come on babe, I said I was sorry..." He pouted at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed when she saw his face.

"Would you..." he started nervously while he scratched his goatee "touch... it?" He finished carefully.

Amanda shot up. She could not believe what he was asking her. Then again, it was common knowledge to give a guy what he wanted if you want him to stick around. "OK" she snapped "But don't put it in me and I don't want any 'stuff' on me either"

He nodded his agreement to these terms and laid on his side facing her while he helped her unbutton him pants and lower his boxers.

Amanda was barely able to contain her shock when she saw his penis spring free, already erected. It was the first time she actually saw one and somehow she couldn't understand women's attraction to the thing... It was plain UGLY! But she couldn't say that, could she...

Carefully she placed her fingertips on the top of his penis. In her nervousness a light spark escaped from her, making Orrin gasp in surprise. "Sorry" she mumbled "I'm nervous... and"

"That's ok" Orrin grunted, his breath becoming ragged when her fingers trailed his shaft, the anticipation alone was enough to put him over the top "It's not that it felt bad anyway" he confessed. He let her do her thing for a few seconds, enjoying those few sparks that left her uncontrollably.

Carefully now, he moved his hand and stroked her butt before trailing to her front. He softly stroked there as well before brushing her skirt upwards and sliding her panties down a bit. He pecked her lips, to make sure he was on safe grounds here, before sliding his fingers over her slit. He earned a soft, appreciate sigh from her and put more pressure on his stroking.

Amanda's head was reeling. She couldn't believe she was touching him. She couldn't believe she was letting him touch her... Yet... it felt nice... to be touched there. She wrapped a leg over his waist to allow him better access and gasped when one of his fingers put pressure on her entrance. Meanwhile she kept stroking his member, squeezing it from time to time.

She couldn't help but yelp when two fingers slid into her, breaking her hymen. It was painful, but still, she wasn't able to make him stop.

Both of them moved in the same rhythm, pleasing each other only with their hands. Off course, Orrin was the first to reach his orgasm, his semen covering her fingers.

This made her snap out of her reverie. She punched him, but not to hard "I said: not on me" she snapped, jumping up to wash her hands.

Orrin was laying on his back, clothes straightened up again, when she came back from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about that" he said. "Did you... enjoy it...?" He carefully asked, rolling to face her. His question came unexpected for her and she stopped dead in her tracks from drying her hands on her skirt. She wasn't sure how to reply so she just shrugged, nodding slightly.

"Did you... come?"

She shrugged once more "I don't know..." She lifted the sheets and started to take place under them.

"Maybe I should..." he started to move closer, resting his hand on her thigh "just to make sure that you..."

Amanda pushed him at arm's length "Don't touch me" she ordered him and turned and faced away from him "Good night" With that she stated that their conversation was over.

Orrin scratched his head. He knew well enough not to argue with her here. When she had nothing more to say, she had nothing more to say. He laid down facing her back, knowing well enough that everything would be fine tomorrow, she just needed to cool down.

---

Meanwhile at Cloud Tower...

A girl was laying backward, propped up on her elbows. Her head was tilted all the way back and her silver hair was draped all over the bed. She couldn't believe this was happening: the Enchantress she had desired for so long was finally between her legs.

She hummed in approval when she felt a hot tongue making contact with her sensitive flesh. After a few strokes however, she noticed something was of. The Enchantress stopped moving.

Annoyed, she sighed and lifter her head to look at the girl between her legs. She saw embarrassment in those golden eyes while they looked back at her in a pleading way. "She grunted and threw her head back in frustration "Great! Why does this ALWAYS have to happen to me!"

She reached under her pillow, the Enchantress could not see what she was doing, and pulled out a hot water bottle. She handed it to the Enchantress, so she could get herself free... The Dark haired beauty, looked back at her with a frown. "Hey, I'm always prepared" the silver haired witch shrugged...

---

The little epilogue joke's idea came from , dirty comix.


End file.
